I Love New York
by RoseFleur
Summary: 'I have a feeling. That everything is different in New York. That anything can happen. ' Finn is determined to make them happen.
1. New York, It's a Wonderful Town

**A/N: My version of Nationals. Loosely sticks to what we've seen but some parts are out of canon. Anyway, enjoy, let me know what you think and I'll try to put up the next chapter tomorrow :)**

* * *

><p>He absent-mindedly looked over his shoulder and saw her standing there, smiling radiantly. Like always. With that steely determined glint in her eye, as she stared up at billboards for <em>Wicked<em> and _Les Misérables, _he thought she'd never looked more beautiful.

He turned round to watch her, knowing that she was thinking of her future in this city of bright lights and neon stars. As he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket he thought, that maybe, just maybe it could be _their _future, not just hers.

She looked over her shoulder and noticed him staring. She smiled, a half smile, and demurely beckoned him up to her. He climbed the stairs, two at a time, racing to be up by her side.

"Look at this, Finn." She sighed, blissfully, "Isn't it amazing?"

"Yeah, it is." He murmured a reply.

"I'm going to come back here one day." She said, her voice full of purpose. "I'll be here for good. And it's going to be me up there on those billboards. I know it."

"I know it too." He replied, and for a moment she looked up at him, a face of gratitude and hope, before she returned to gazing at the display for _Wicked_. "I never doubted you wouldn't." He glanced to her, and saw a small smile tugging on the corners of her mouth.

"Can you believe how far we've come? I mean two years ago, we were just six kids singing Journey in bright red T-shirts."

"I know." Finn smiled, remembering the day like it was yesterday. The day when, though he didn't know at the time, Rachel Berry cemented her place in his heart.

"I have to thank you Finn," she continued, turning away from the boards to look at him seriously, "Without you, we would still be only five kids singing a painful rendition of 'Sit Down you're Rocking the Boat'. You brought us together, to be the group we are today; you brought us to New York."

He laughed under his breath and realised that though sometimes he's lost his way, he's tried to be the best leader this group could have. But he couldn't have done it without his right-hand man… or girl…

"No, Rachel, I couldn't have done it without you. You convinced me to be better than I am, and without your determination and passion and of course talent, I doubt we'd have made it past our first Sectionals."

"Good team?" she asked looking up at him, holding up a hand for a high-five.

"The best." He replied, returning the gesture. As he did so, he realised they're so much more than a team for Glee, they were a team together, as a couple, and even though she kissed Jesse St. Jackass the other week, it doesn't mean they can't be together. They had fought so much to get to New York, they hadn't let that dream go, so in no-way was he going to let _this _one go without a fight.

Mr Schue called them down for a group meeting.

"Right," he said, rubbing his hands together, "Here we are!" He laughed, holding his hands out. "I have some, erm, stuff to do, for Nationals. So, here's the plan. We're going to go to the hotel, check in and sort ourselves out. Then you guys are going to work on the songs whilst I do my… stuff. Then free evening, hopefully we'll come up with some amazing ideas whilst we're here. And then Nationals!"

The whole group let out a cheer.

"Alright!" Mr Schue laughed again, "Let's get going."

Finn turned around to see Rachel wrestling with the handle of her suitcase. His mind immediately flashed back to wheeling her pink trolley bag into school that first week of Glee Club.

"Here, let me help."

She flicked her fringe back, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Thank you."

He pulled the handle out with ease and said, "No problem. Listen," he bent down close to her. "Meet me in Central Park, tonight, 6.30, dress up." And with that, he handed her the suitcase handle and walked away, flashing a last smile over his shoulder and as she stood there, staring after him, he noticed a slight smile creeping over her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? RR x**


	2. Central Park

**A/N: okaay, heere we go, chapter 2 :) i realise some of this is out of canon, but go with it, i think it's worth it. artistic license and that, because obviously i don't own Glee. **

* * *

><p>Finn stood on the bridge and looked out across the water. He licked his lips and clutched the bouquet of flowers in his sweaty palm. He glanced to the left and to the right, waiting for a sight of Rachel.<p>

Nothing.

He went back to staring at the water, his heart sinking slightly as he doubted if she would ever come. He looked left and right once more.

Nothing.

His hand gripped the bouquet more tightly, as it threatened to slip out of his palm from the clamminess. Left, right, no- but wait. There she was; walking towards him. His heart rose back into his chest as he took in the sight approaching him. She was dressed in a simple blue dress and had her hair tied back in an elegant bun.

"Beautiful," he murmured under his breath, before raising it as she came to a halt in front of him, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled effervescently up at him, squinting in the sunlight.

"These are for you," he handed her the slightly sweaty bunch of flowers.

"Thank you," she repeated, and sniffed them delicately.

"Shall we?" Finn asked, and held his arm out for Rachel to link her through. She did, somewhat hesitantly, and asked,

"Why did you ask me here?"

"What, I can't ask my teammate out for a nice evening in New York?" He said with a hint of a laugh, walking along the bridge.

"Finn." Rachel looked at him, eying him warily.

"Fine. I have a feeling. That everything is different in New York. That anything can happen. So, I thought to myself, who better to take me to see all the sights than you. I just thought, it'd be a nice way to relax before the big day tomorrow, and see New York for all the beauty it is."

"Alright," she beamed up at him, "Let's go!"

They went on an escapade around New York City, with Rachel pointing out all the sights that she claimed were 'iconic for any future New Yorker'. Finn grinned as he watched her in her element, buzzing with anticipation and joy. He'd never seen her happier, and it seemed like she really belonged here.

As the sun began to set, Finn told Rachel he had a surprise for her.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered, pulling out a thin scarf of Kurt's he would use as a blindfold.

"Yes," breathed Rachel allowing him to tie the scarf over her eyes.

"Take my hand." He led her along the roads, catching her as she almost tripped, "Don't worry, I got you" eventually reaching their destination.

"Ready?" He asked, his hands lingering on her face over the blindfold.

"Yes!" Rachel squealed with expectation.

He dropped the blindfold, and Rachel's jaw dropped. Her eyes lit up with excitement, and she beamed up at Finn.

"Sardi's? Really?"

He nodded and led her inside. He pulled back her chair and sat across from her. She gazed around the famous restaurant and leaned over the table,

"Thank you Finn."

"Anything for you." He murmured back, smiling.

She leaned back and said determinedly, "I'm going to be on the walls here one day. I know it."

"I know it too."

She flashed him her trademark smile.

"You'll remember me when you're all famous won't you?"

"Of course," she said, suddenly serious, "I will never forget you Finn."

* * *

><p>After dinner, they walked together through the streets of New York. The street lights lit up the pavements, and shone in the slight drizzle. From somewhere behind them Rachel heard that song from Lady and the Tramp being played.<p>

"This has been wonderful Finn, thank you."

"I just wanted you to remember your first time in New York as something magical."

She smiled gratefully up at him and said, "It has."

She looked around and sighed sadly, "I suppose we'd better go back."

"Yeah," said Finn and he took her hand in his.

They walked back to the hotel, somewhat despondently. Entering the hotel, Finn battled with his emotions, whether to tell Rachel he wanted things back, he wanted so much more, he missed her, them, together.

He swallowed, and called the lift for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? RR x**


	3. Elevator Moments

**A/N: still don't own Glee. part 3 here... if you watch Grey's Anatomy, you know all about 'Elevator Moments'. Even though I'm English and call it a lift, I still entitle it as this, because it works. Anyway, let me know if you're enjoying because without your consent I can't write more...**

* * *

><p>They stood waiting for the lift to arrive. Finn looked to the floor, and then back up at Rachel. She clutched her bag and the flowers nervously, waiting. It arrived with a 'ping'.<p>

"Well, goodnight." murmured Rachel, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"'Night" Finn replied and watched her enter the lift.

He paused for a moment, as the doors began to shut. Impulsively he stuck his foot out and stopped the doors, jumping in after Rachel.

"Finn!" Rachel squeaked as the doors shut once again.

"Shh," he growled under his breath. He lifted her slowly, so his face was parallel to hers. His hot breath tickled her cold face as he stared, purposefully into her eyes. He pressed his mouth to Rachel's, driving her up against the wall of the tiny room they were enclosed in. A tiny moan escaped her mouth as she kissed him back fiercely, throwing her bag and flowers to the floor. She ran her hands through his hair, gripped it, pressing her body up against his.

He lowered her to the floor and bent down so they were kneeling at the same height. They looked at one another for one more moment before he took her face in his hands and kissed her again. They were fighting, pushing and pulling; each was desperate to kiss the other more and more.

All the hidden feelings, the awkward moments, the waiting, it was over as they poured themselves into each other, devouring the other as though they'd never been apart.

The lift pinged, threatening to stop them.

Finn broke away and looked at Rachel, deeply in the eye. His finger grazed her cheek and he smiled.

"This is it. No screw ups. You and me."

Rachel swallowed. "I, I can't."

"Take a chance on me." He murmured back.

"I'm sorry Finn." And she ran out the lift, grabbing her bag and flowers as she did so.

He punched the wall in anger and he pushed the button for the floor above. He let himself into his room angrily slamming the door behind him.

"Well bro?" said Puck, coming out of the bathroom with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"Nothing." said Finn, cursing under his breath and sinking onto his bed.

"Man, don't give up without a fight." Puck tossed a notepad across to Finn. "Tell her the best way you know."

"Thanks Puck."

"No prob," and he punched him lightly on the arm.

Finn sighed and thought where to start, how he was feeling. And he began to write.

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? RR x**


	4. Will We Ever Say The Words We're Feeling

**A/N: I'm back... chapter 4, here you go :) Mostly sticks to canon, but there is some DEFINITE artistic license over a couple of things, which I'm sure you'll agree on. I do not own Glee, even though I used some of their speech. **

* * *

><p>Waiting behind the curtain he looked over to her, standing there, fiddling nervously with her hair. He walked over to her, and nodded slightly.<p>

"You wrote an amazing song Finn." She said, smiling up at him.

"Look, who cares about the song? What I don't understand is, how all you've ever wanted is for us to be together, and I'm basically standing here, begging for you and suddenly you're not interested." He frowned, staring at her.

"I am interested!" She cried hurriedly, "More than interested."

He eyed her cautiously.

"This is my dream," she waved an arm at the stage in front of the curtain they hid behind. "Being here in New York."

_And why can't I be a part of it, _Finn thought angrily.

"I'm not going to let anyone, or anything, keep me from it." She continued as Finn thought that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't keep her from it, but only add to it.

"I'm sorry Finn. I love you." She swallowed hopefully. "But," she sighed as he glanced at her. "There's nothing you can say or do to change my mind."

He heard their name being called for places, and smiled half-heartedly at her.

"Well listen closely to the song," he replied, echoing the words she'd said to him at Regionals, "Because I mean every word of it." And he turned on his heel to take his place, leaving her to watch him walk away.

_Face to face and heart to heart_

_We're so close yet so far apart_

_I close my eyes I look away_

_That's just because I'm not okay_

_But I hold on I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Deep down underneath it_

_Tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending_

_We will always be pretending_

_How long do I fantasize_

_Make believe that it's still alive_

_Imagine that I am good enough_

_If we can choose the ones we love_

_But I hold on I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Deep down underneath it_

_Tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending_

_Will we (oh oh) always (oh oh) be keeping secrets safe_

_Every move we make_

_Seems like no-where's safe to go_

_And it's such a shame_

'_Cuz if you feel the same_

_How am I supposed to know_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Deep down underneath it_

_Tear down all the walls _

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending_

_Will we (oh oh) always (oh oh) be pretending_

Finn stared down at her, her eyes threatening to tear, and he threw caution to the wind. It was as though no-one else was there. They were alone, on a stage, where they belonged. And most importantly they were together. The seats were empty, the band was gone, and it was just them. They kissed softly and lovingly and they were one.

"I love you." He murmured into her mouth.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

There was silence in the auditorium as they turned to face the audience. Then, sudden applause broke out.

Rachel was sure it would've been deemed inappropriate but she couldn't help but feel it was right. And it had meant so much. And seemingly the audience had liked it. _How could they not_, she thought. She had not been the only one surely to feel the palpable emotions in the air as they'd sung.

She turned around and walked away as the opening beats of 'Light up the World' began.

* * *

><p>"Well Mr Schue? Where'd we place?" said Finn, gripping her hand with anticipation staring at their teacher. It was hard to believe that so much could happen so quickly, and they were still in a competition.<p>

After the confrontation with Jesse, which Finn firmly believed he'd won, they'd been jolted sharply back to earth and were waiting to find out the results.

Mr Schue swallowed and turned to face them. "We're seventh." He grinned slightly. "We're through!" He laughed along with them. "But this doesn't mean we've won, hardly. Here's my proposal for the set list."

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? RR x**


	5. Intertwined

**A/N: another chapter for you - I still don't own Glee. This one may be slightly more 12A (dunno what that is in American terms) but nothing explicit. Enjoy it either way, and keep reviewing because it makes my day :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel looked into the mirror in the bathroom and smiled, removing her headband. Tina was off somewhere, wreaking havoc with Mike, and she was alone with her thoughts. They had made it. And despite her earlier thoughts, Finn had not hindered her in reaching her dream, but only made it more possible. She heard a knock at the door. Assuming it was Tina, returning from her expeditions, she padded out of the bathroom and swung the door open, ready to reprimand her for forgetting her key again and leaving it in the room.<p>

Finn stood there, resting his arm on the door frame. He was still wearing his costume, but the thin white tie was pulled down in a scruffy loosened knot, the top button of his shirt was undone revealing the top of his chest, and the waistcoat's buttons were open, hanging loosely. He smiled that lopsided grin of his and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I come in?" he murmured, leaning against the doorframe.

"Sure." said Rachel, and she opened the door wider to let him in.

She sat down on the bed and licked her lips, looking up at him. He smiled crookedly down at her and said,

"Well. You can't tell me that kiss didn't mean anything."

"Oh Finn," she said, playfully hitting him on the arm. "Of course it meant something. It meant everything."

He shoved his hands in his trouser pockets and smiled again. He shook his head slightly and said,

"I'm not going to screw it up this time. This time we're in it for good. And when we come back here, after graduation, and you're all famous and I'm… I'm managing one of the many coffee chains in the city," Rachel laughed gently and Finn looked at her pointedly,

"Hey, I'm trying to be serious here. I'm talking about our future, concentrate." He clicked in her face jokily before turning serious. He sighed and sat down on the bed next to her, "When we come back here, we're going to have the life you always dreamed of, I swear I will make it happen."

Rachel bit her lip and smiled, "I'd like that."

He took her face tenderly in his hands and kissed her delicately on the mouth. She moaned slightly and fell back onto the bed, bringing him down with her. He stroked her hair and caressed her face. She smiled into his lips as he ran his hands down her back, gripping the material of her dress in his fists. She ran her hands over his chest and reached for the white tie, undoing it slightly so she could unbutton more of his shirt. She fingered his chest lightly and broke away from the kiss.

"Finn," she murmured, catching his eye, an unspoken invitation arising in the air between them.

"Really?" he whispered as she nodded in return.

"Tina…?"

"Forgot her key," finished Rachel, kissing his neck smoothly.

"So she…?"

"Can't get in." She took her mouth off his neck and smiled.

"Perfect."

He unzipped the back of her dress and raised it over her head, tossing it onto the other bed. She knelt, cautiously in her black lace bra and matching knickers. She bit her lip nervously and looked up at Finn, waiting for him to say something.

"You look beautiful." He smiled. "You need to have more self-confidence Rach. I love every single part of you. I love here," He kissed her little finger, "And here," he kissed her neck, "And here," he kissed her chest, "And here," he kissed her tummy. "And here." He kissed her mouth passionately, her murmur of 'Oh Finn,' getting lost in his kiss.

She carefully took off his waistcoat and tie and undid each button of his shirt slowly, kissing his chest as she moved down the buttons. She fumbled at his belt buckle nervously and dragged his trousers down.

He knelt back, sitting in his black boxer shorts and said, "What's the verdict?"

"You look beautiful," she said, mocking him, "You need to have more self-confidence Finn."

"Shush you," and he pushed her back onto the bed, covering her tiny body with his.

They moulded together, lost in each other, enveloped as one, ignoring the cries from outside of,

"Rachel! Open the door! I forgot my key!"

~FR~

They lay together afterwards, Finn's arm entwined around Rachel as he slept. She sighed blissfully and settled herself comfortably in his hold, realising that she didn't need to choose between New York and Finn. Because right here, right now, she had both – and she didn't feel inclined to give either of them up.

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? RR x**


	6. Sing it for the World

**A/N: here you are, the final chapter. I'm not hugely happy with how it ended but it's tied up the loose ends and done its purpose. Hope you enjoyed the whole story, and let me know your thoughts please :)xx**

* * *

><p>In the morning the sun shone through the gap in the blinds. Rachel blinked and stretched slightly.<p>

"Morning beautiful," murmured Finn kissing the crown of her hair. Suddenly he sat up straight in bed. "Crap."

"What?" said Rachel, yawning slightly.

"I have no clothes in here but my costume. And we have to go down to breakfast," he glanced at the clock, "in 10 minutes. There's no way I can get upstairs and back down in time. Chances are with Puck's need for food, he's already left."

"Relax," said Rachel, pulling on a pink skirt and cream knee socks. She bent over her suitcase and pulled out a giant hoodie.

"You still have my hoodie?"

"It's cold at night," she said innocently, throwing it at him.

He pulled it on over his bare chest and slipped on the black trousers.

"Come on," Rachel held out her hand as she opened the door, wearing a cream top with lace sleeves.

When they arrived downstairs, half the kids and Mr Schue were seated around a big table.

"Why didn't you let me in last night?" asked Tina brusquely as Rachel slipped into a seat next to her.

"Sorry, must've been asleep, didn't hear you." Finn squeezed her hand under the table. "Where did you go?"

"Roomed with Mercedes and Quinn, I slept on the floor. Although Mercedes didn't come back until late, where were you?"

Mercedes flushed pink and coughed gently. She quickly changed the subject to the plan for that day, which Mr Schue then explained.

They were to arrive at the auditorium for eleven for sound checks, they would change into costume by twelve and the competition would start at one.

Arriving at the hall, Rachel felt the familiar sense of nerves creep into her body.

"Don't worry, Rach, you're going to be brilliant." Finn squeezed her hand gently.

After a more than successful sound check, the girls went into one room to change and the boys another. Rachel pulled on her mandatory denim jeans although she couldn't understand why people wore them so much. The rest of her costume was a white t-shirt with a dark red sleeveless cardigan on top. She desperately wanted to ask Mercedes about her night last night, but she was afraid that it might lead to questions about _her _night that she didn't want to answer. It was still private for her, her magical night in New York.

Luckily Tina obliged and asked Mercedes again where she had disappeared to.

"I, erm… I couldn't sleep, so I went to get some air…"

Tina caught Rachel's eye and made a face as if to say, 'Yeah, as if.' But she didn't press the topic further.

Then, before she knew it, Rachel was backstage again.

"Break a leg," murmured Finn in her ear. "I love you."

She turned around and kissed him gently on the mouth, before setting out to take her place alone on the empty stage. She looked out to the audience, all waiting with baited breath for her, only for her.

'_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone' _she sang the first line of one of their much forgotten, but brilliant numbers, Madonna's iconic 'Like a Prayer'.

Soon the rest of the New Directions joined her on stage and they delivered a wonderful performance of 'Like a Prayer' and My Chemical Romance's 'Sing'. They had little choreography because as Finn has once said, they were better when they were loose. They surrounded each other and clapped along to the songs, enjoying each other's company rather than the competition. She was glad that Mr Schue had chosen these numbers, because although they didn't give her all the limelight, they were songs where she truly felt the Glee Club came together as a family and had fun, representing themselves at their best.

'_Sing it for the world' _they finished, and gathered in a group hug.

* * *

><p>Rachel swallowed nervously as the judges made their way onto the stage. They were stood near the back of the stage, most likely unseen by the audience, but for once the audience didn't matter, this was about them. She gripped Tina and Mercedes' hands tightly and shut her eyes as third place was announced, and it wasn't them. She broke away from them and clapped vigorously for the third place group before resuming her hand holding.<p>

"Rachel," whispered Mercedes,

"Yes," she replied not opening her eyes.

"You're kind of cutting off my blood supply."

"Sorry!" Rachel gasped and dropped her hands as second place was announced, and it wasn't them. She clapped once again, then swallowed and began twisting her fingers around themselves, gnawing at her bottom lip.

"And finally, First Place… VOCAL ADRENALINE!"

Rachel sighed and clapped dynamically. They really did deserve it, Sunshine Corazon had been outstanding. She felt a big pair of arms wrap themselves around her shoulders.

"Hey." Finn breathed into her ear.

"Hey." She smiled up at him.

"You sad?"

"No," she shook her head. "We'll be back, next year. New York just wasn't ready for us."

He laughed, "New York just wasn't ready for us?" he repeated. "You're probably right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Yes," Finn admitted somewhat reluctantly. "Come on," he took her hand, "Let's go. I need to go and torture Sam. Apparently he was out of his and Mike's room last night to get some 'air'. As if. We've got to find out where he was."

"Wait," Rachel stopped, "Mercedes went to get some 'air' as well last night."

"You don't think?"

"Come on, we have to find out!" And she dragged Finn off with her, glancing back at the stage, knowing that one day, this stage and many others in New York would be hers.

**[Fin]**


End file.
